Edward's Pride
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: What if Trisha never died? What if Alphonse had the same illness? What would Ed do? WHo is that monster who speaks to him after the run in with the homunculi?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Trisha didn't die? What if Alphonse had the same illness? What would Edward do? **

* * *

><p>Edward Elic sighed deeply as he dropped onto the couch. He was so tired from taking care of both his ill mother and brother. The poor eleven year old hadn't slept in days. He needed help and he needed it fast.<p>

A knock from the door made him groan as he went to go answer it.

"What do you want?" he growled.

A girl around his age stood in front of him. She had brown hair and deep green eyes. She wore her hair in a low ponytail tied with a simple white ribbon.

"I'm sorry. Is this the Elric residence?" she asked.

"Yeah. It is."

"I am Kayla Torre. My family practices medicene and specializes in the disease that your mother has. My father was supposed to come over instead to offer help but the was an accident. I'll be filling in for him." she said.

"But your only a kid."

"I am most certainly not! I have been practicing ever since I was five and I am twelve for you information!" she huffed. "Would you like help or not?"

"...Yeah. I need to sleep. Let me introduce you to my mom and little brother."

He led her into his mother's room first.

"Hey, Mom." he greeted sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Ed, my dear, who is this young lady?" she asked weakily.

"This is Kayla. She'll be helping out around here while I go out."

"How wonderful. You do look tired, sweetie. You need rest, Ed. Thank you, Kayla."

"No problem, Miss Elric." she said.

"Call me Trisha." she said with a weak smile.

Edward kissed Trisha's forehead then left to introduce her to Alphonse.

"Ed, who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Kayla. I will be helping Ed take care of you two." she answered kindly.

"Oh. I'm Alponse Elric. Call me Al." he said.

"I will. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine." he said with a wave. "I just need some rest."

Edward pulled her to the kitchen so no one could hear them talking.

"You couldn't have come at a better time. Listen, I'm going to central in order to look for a job. I need you to tell them I'm at school or something. We're running out of money and wee need it soon." he explained.

"Okay... but be careful, okay? When will you be leaving?"

"In a few hours. I had already planned this and was going to ask Pinako to watch them but I don't need to anymore. Thank you so much." he said before rushing upstairs to get his things. "If you need anything go to this address. The Rockbells are good friends of ours."

"Alright. Now go." she said pushing him towards the door. "You need to suport your family, right?"

"Of course."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward sat on the train heading to Central City. He let his mind wonder.

Ed and Al trained with Izumi Curtis for a while before coming home. Their mother was ill so they had to come back to help out. He remembered how Al hated seeing Winy so sad because of losing her parents. So Al asked Edward to help him do something crazy; preform human transmutation in order to bing her parents back. Edward strongly opposed to it and told him he would how no part in it.

It didn't seem to bother Al, he researched it anyways. He wanted to see WInry happy again. He'd do whatever it took in order to do so. But before he could try to do it he had found out he had the disease as well, it was a hereditary after all. Edward was so scared of losing him. He said he would do whatever he wanted. Alphonse said he would've like to do the transmutation but it was too late and didn't matter anymore.

Edward read this the wong way, taking it as a resquest for Ed to do it. After months of reading his notes he commited the taboo and failed. Since he had tried to bring back two people he lost both his arm and leg. Lucky for him Winry had decided to bring over some pie that day and found him bleeding on the floor.

Winry dragged him all the way over to her house before he could bleed to death. It was a miricle he lived. Edward then asked them to give him Automail which they did. Afterwards it all calmed down and he resumed taking care of his mother and brother.

Edward sighed. He watched the setting sun through the window and closed his eyes. He feel asleep only to relive the nightmae of preforming Human Transmutation.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Coments? Concerns?<strong>

**I based Kayla's look on Hungray from _Hetalia. _I think she's really pretty.**

**A review would be nice~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Trisha didn't die? What if Alphonse had the same illness? What would Edward do? **

* * *

><p>It had been four years since anyone in Resembol had heard from Edward Elric. Kayla grew worried for the boy. What if something happened? Is he ok? Is he alive?<p>

She was sittitng on a chair at the round table in the kitchen. She was nerviously drumming her fingers against the table and biting her nails. It was a habit she had picked up from her mother before she died. Since her father had ended up dying because of the accident Kayla chose to stay there.

"Kayla? Are you alright? You've been doing that a lot lately. It's worying me." Alphonse said worriedly as he sat across form her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. have you been exercising a lot lately? This is the stage were it calms down enough for you to be moving. In order to be able to live through this you must exercise a lot."

"You sound like a worried old woman." he laughed.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." she glare playfully and tried her best not to smile at his comment.

"Kayla, where is brother, really?" he asked.

"Ah, um, he's at school." she said quickly.

"Kayla..."

"Fine. He went to Central City to find a job doing I don't know what. He said he'd be back every weekend but never did. He only sends money through the mail once every month. I'm getting worried about the kid."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." he said reassuringly.

A loud, bad coughing fit came form Trisha's room. Kayla jumped up and immeadiately went into the room.

Alphonse sat at the table and waited for her to return. She came back with a grave look on her face. She looked at Alphonse and sighed.

"Al, I'm callling Winry over to take care of you two. I need to go to Central City to get stronger medicene for your mother. It's getting worse. If I run into Ed, I'm kicking his sorry little butt then I'm bringing him back, alright?" she said heading for a phone to call Winry.

"Alright but be safe, ok, Kayla?"

"I will.

Hours later in Central

Kayla walked off the train. She sighed as she walked the crowded streets of Central City. She walked into the pharmacy, told them what she needed. The pharmist shook his head sadly.

"We're out. But you can get some in two days." he informed.

"Alright." she sighed. "I'll be here to pick it up in two days. Looks like I won't be home in a while."

She gave the pharmist a wave then hurried off to find a hotel to sleep in. As she was walking she bumped into a man in military uniform.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." she said.

"It's ok, miss." he said with a chuckle. "Are you ok? You look a little ill."

"Ill? Me? No, no absolutely not. I can't be sick, I am a very busy person." she huffed as her stomach churned. She tried to ignore her stomach and focus on something else.

"I don't think illness cares weither your busy or not." he laughed. "I'm Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kayla Torre. Do you know a good hotel around here?"

"Hotel? Are you not from around here?"

"No. I live in Risembol."

"Risembol, eh? Do you by chance happen to know Edward Elric?"

Her eyes went wide. "Ed-Edward? Is he okay? Is he hurt? How is he? Has be been drinking his milk? Eating healthy? Hav-"

"Whoa, whoa there. I see you do. He's...not so good. He's in a hospital."

"WHAT?" she yelled. "Can you take me to him? Please? Oh, please I haven't seen him in four years. I've been so worried cuase he never came home and-"

"Alright, alright! I was on my way there anyway. Come. I'll take you there." He walked with her beside him.

"I'm sorry about my rambling. I was just so worried. The boy seems to want to ignore us." she sighed. "It bothers me. A lot."

Hughes silently listen to her talk until they were in front of a room at the hospital. He opened the door and walked right in while she stood outside, unsure if she should enter or not. She was scared. She had no idea how bad his condition was.

"Come in, don't be shy." Hughes urged.

Edward tilted his head. "Who?"

Edward watch the door. A girl wearing a green dress came in. She had long wavy brown hair and deep green eyes. She looked familiar to him.

"Ed, what happened?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Wait. Kayla?" he asked. She nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first. Tell me everything and don't leave anything out." She demanded.

Edward caved and told her everything.

"Uh huh..." she said quitely as she heard Hughes leave the room. She looked down and tightly gripped her dress. "I see."

"See what? Are you okay, Kayla?"

"You idoit. Do you know how worried I've been? You never came back for the weekends. it was like you disappeared into thin air! You didn't ever call or anything! You, idoit! You and your stupid pride is going to kill you som day, you know?"

"Me and my pride? What do you mean?"

"I can tell...I can see right through you, Edward Elric. Right through! You are hurting, your heart. I'm not sure why but it's in pain. You can ask for help every once in a while, Ed. You can trust others. You can trust me."

Tears were now sliding down her cheeks. She looked at the ground so he wouldn't see. Before Edward could say anything she left the room.

"Kayla, you can spend the night at my house with my wife Gracia and my daughter Elysia." he said and pulled out a picture of them. "Aren't they adorable?"

Kayla smiled and wiped her eyes. "Yes, Mr. Hughes. They are."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Coments? Concerns?<strong>

**I based Kayla's look on Hungray from _Hetalia. _I think she's really pretty.**

**A review would be nice~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Trisha didn't die? What if Alphonse had the same illness? What would Edward do? **

* * *

><p>Edward Elic wlked out of the hospital two days later. He had no leads so he decided to walk around Central City. The rain started to pour down and hit him hard. He sighed deeply and kept walking, not caing about the rain hitting his face.<p>

_The faster I find the Stone the faster I can cure Mom and Al, _he reminded himself.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kayla. It stunned him to say the least. He thought she told him that she had left yesterday. Yet he was right there facing an alley. She tuned her head and smiled at him before walking into the alley.

"Hey, Kayla, wait!" he called running after her.

She opened a door that lead into a side of a building. She giggled before racing inside. Edwad followed her. He was close enough to see her but far enough so he couldn't grab her.

He an into a huge room that had wires and cables everywhere. He looked at Kayla who was standing there. A shadow hid her face from him.

"What the Hell, Kayla? I thought you left yesterday? Why are you still here?" He yelled. She giggled. "What's so damn funny?"

He laugher grew louder and louder, creeping her out.

"Kayla?" he tried again, but quiter. Her laughing stopped completely as she gazed into her eyes.

"That you fell fo it, pipsqueak." it started out as her voice but then got deeper.

Edwards eyes grew wide in fear as he watch the imposter crackle with a electic light and slowly transfomed into A teenage boy with clothes too small for him. His hai sticked out in a palm tree like fashion and his smik revealed jagged shark-like teeth.

"Wha-what?" Edwad studdered. "I-I am not small..."

"Yes you are. Lust, now!"

Before he could move someone picked him up and though him onto a table. The person stapped him down so he couldn't move. As he started to pocess what was happening he flung arround.

"Don't move. It'll only make it worse." a voice said.

A man hovered over him. Ed gasped; he looked like his father. He wanted to yell, to scream at the top of his lungs but he couldn't. All he could do was watch as a busty woman's nails cut him and the man put a red stone at the wound. His eyes widened as he knew immeadiately what it was.

Then it all went black. Memoies flooded though his head as it all started to leave. One by one he began to forget eveything and everyone. Voices spoke in his head all at the same time. He couldn't make sense of anything.

But the last thing he heard was a female's voice. It was sad but he could tell she was smiling a bit at his silliness. The pitch of the voice told him she was most likely around eleven or twelve.

"Oh, Ed. You and you pride. It'll kill you one day, ya know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! By the way, this last pat is right! You'll know what it means in a later chapter, ok? Sorry it's short I just thought that it was pefect, besides the length! Oh and I fixed chapters one and two. Sorry I messed up so much! Oh, and to read a bette version of the what heppened before the story, go back to the first chap. It was rushed, sorry. Man I'm saying that too much -_-;<strong>

**Questions? Coments? Concerns? **

**A review would be nice~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**What if Trisha didn't die? What if Alphonse had the same illness? What would Edward do? **

* * *

><p>Envy watched as Edward screamed and tossed around in pain. This eyes stated to turn a purple color. From the roots of his hair to the tips, black swollowed the golden hair. His cries started to die down and turn into wails before stopping competely. He was panting heavily.<p>

"What is you name?" father asked, even though he had already known the answer.

"Name?" he asked. A grin spead upon his face. "I am what every has and trys best to deny; I am Pride."

Father grinned. "Welcome back, Pride."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Envy showed Pride to a room where he could rest. Pride layed on the bed and closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more then to sleep.

Edward saw him weakening and regained control without Pide knowing. He quickly ran out of there and with his coat covering his head, he ran to his dorm. When there he went strait to the mirror.

He stared at himself in awe and discuss. His golden eyes was the same but his hair was still black: a trait all Homunculi seem to have. He knew that he had to go into hiding in order to keep people safe. He could contol Pride but if his temper flared or if he were to nap he would instantly lose control and who knows what would happen.

Edward then saw that a change of appearence would be nessesary. He grabbed his white and black bed sheet and transmuted it into a white version of his red coat but with the symbol on both his shoulders so it wasn't noticable. He aslo had the inside black so it would be reversable.

He opened the window and snuck out, leaving his bloody pocket watch behind. Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist was now gone from existance, as far as everyone else would know.

...

...

It had been a week since Kayla had been to Central City. She was happily tending to Tisha's needs when a knock was heard.

"I'll get it." she said and set the oatmeal down on the nightstand.

She brushed her apon down and tugged at her dress before going to the door. She opened the door to find three people in miliay uniform. Maes Hughes and a woman and male she didn't know stood there with blank, serious faces.

"Hello, Kayla, may we come in?" Hughes asked.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Hughes." she said with a sweet smile as she opened the door.

They flinched at how happy she seemed. They hated how that was going to be taken away from her.

"Please sit. Would you like some lemonade?" she asked. They nodded and she left to go get them some. Withen minutes she came back with a tray of ice cold lemonade.

"Thank you. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is my Lt., Riza Hawkeye. It's very nice to meet you." he said as he took the glass and sipped it.

"As for me as well. So why is it that you have come all the way out here?" she asked as she too sipped her lemonade.

"We bare bad news, miss. I am terribly sorry." Riza said before looking at the ground, not able to meet her gaze.

"What? What happened?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Maes sighed as he handed her a folded up red coat with a familiar symbol on it. Her eyes widened. She stared in disbleief. No. No this couldn't be true. No...

"No..." she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "No...It can't be! I just saw him a few days ago!" She held the coat up to her face and cried onto it.

"Kayla? What's wrong?" Alphonse asked as he entered the room.

She looked up at him and cried hader. He quickly raced to he side to comfort her. he asked what was wtong and she showed him the coat. His eyes widened before taking her into his arms and cying as well.

Edward Elric was dead.

They held the funeral in Risembool. A headstone with no body beneth it. Only the Rocakbells and Elrics, including Kayla, were there, mouning the loss of Edward Elric. A boy who shouldn't have died. He was only 15.

Kayla tried hard not to fall to the floor cying but when Winry did she ended up joining her. Alphonse got down and tied to comfort the two girls but it only resulted into them cying harder.

Little did they know that hiding behind a tree not to far away. It pained him to see them crying but it had to be done.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ the voice said in his head.

"Shut up." he growled.

_"...You should let me take over. You seem tired."_

"I said shut up!" he growled. "And there's no way in Hell I'd let you. Ever since you say Kayla you've been wanting to kill her."

_"Instincts. What else can I say?"_ it cuckled darkly. _"You'll let me take over one day. And when that time comes, I'll lock you away foever."_

"Shut up." he growled again.

This is going to be one hell of a journey...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another one! Hahahah! I like this story. It's so intresting and exciting! I love it!<strong>

**Questions? Coments? Concerns? **

**A review would be nice~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**What if Trisha didn't die? What if Alphonse had the same illness? What would Edward do? **

* * *

><p>Edward walked the steets of Unetes, a large city in Amestris, never making eye contact. Hiss stomach groaned from it's lack of food, his eyes dropped from the little sleep he has gotten. His head was pounding from the headache of sharing his mind with a Homunculys that HAD to comment on his every move and thought. It was pure torture and he knew hw would collapse soon.<p>

He was on a road in the outskirts of the town when he fell. His only thought was of how wonderful it would be to die right then and there.

...

Edward was in a state of being awake but asleep at the same time. He could hear the bird's sweet songs of spring from the window and feel the softness of the blanket that covered him. but he couldn;t open his eyes.

He heard the door opened and shoes walking on the floor along with a pitter patter of a different kind. The scent of babypowder and flowers filled his nose when the movement stopped.

"Abe, when do you think he will wake up?" a voice of girl no older then six asked.

There was no reply, only loud sucking noices.

"You want me to carry you, Abe?" the girl asked. More sucking. A movemetn was made and Edward's eyes finally opened.

A girl with long brunette hair pulled back by a green headband holding a culrly haired blond baby with a pasifire looked at him in shock. The shock quickly turned into a smile with missing teeth in it.

"Mamma Abby! He's awake!" she yelled before turning toward Ed again. "Hi. I'm Kirimy (Key-ree-me) Alburns. I'm five and I protect my baby brother, Abraham! But you can call me Rimi and him Abe. He's only a year but he still won't talk. I think he misses Mommy. I promised I would protect him so I will. You can be sure of that!"

A woman in her early thirties came into the room. She had dirty blond hair and stressed looking brown eyes. She smiled and straited her shirt as she came into the room.

"Hello, young man. I am Abigale Owens. I hope this little butterball wasn't bothering you." she ruffled the little girls hair before turning back to Ed. "And you name is?"

"Ed-" he stopped. he couldn't use his real name. He was no longer Edward Elric. He was dead. "I mean, I'm Jerry Kirkland."

"Baby, why don't you and Abe go and play outside, ok?" she said.

"Ok, Mamma Abby! By Mr. Jerry!" she smiled and carried her brother away. "Now, Mr. Kirkland, I found you asleep about two weeks ago. You are well rested and are healthy. I would advice you to stay but you may leave at any time, I will not keep you."

"Th-thank you. Is there anything I could do? Like, fix anything or something?"

"Repay me? Oh no, no, no. There is no need for that. You don't have to-"

"Mamma Abby! The porch broke!"

"...Will you really help us?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

><p>It had been almost two weeks and he had grown close to the small family. He had just finished fixing everythin in that small, once horrible, house and was going to leave the next day. And Pride had not bothereed him at all.<p>

He was sitting on a porch step drinking lemonade that Abigale had brought him earlier when he heard a frustrated whine.

"Aw! I'll never be able to do it right!"

Edward went behind the house to find Kirimi with flowers scatter all around her. She groaned and fell backwards, looking up at the sky.

"Trying to make those flowers into a crown?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It won't work." she sighed not looking away from the clouds.

"Would you like me to help?"

"Yeah! that would be amazing!" she squealed in delight.

Edward chuckled as he took a seat next to her. He grabbed a stick and her hand and drew a transmutation circle in the ground. As he did this he explained Alchemy and it's rules and principles.

"Now I want you to put your hands on it with me, ok?"

"Alright." she giggled and placed her hands on the circle with his. Then it was made. "Wow! You can do amgic like Mommy and Daddy!"

"Mommy and Daddy?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll show you. Close your eyees. i know Mommy will love meeting you! Oh, and Danny and Daddy!"

He did as she said and lead him a street over. Before he could ask anything she told him to open his eyes. He was in shock at the sight.

There were three graves. Two large one's and one small one.

"Heather, John, and Daniel Alburns!" she read as she sat on her knees in front of Heather's grave. "Mommy, Daddy, Danny, this is Jerry! Jerry this is Mommy, Daddy and Danny."

"He-hello..." he mumbled still in shock.

"Everything has been real good at home. Jerry has been fixing up the house and it's all better!It's amazing. He can do magic like you and Daddy. But Abe still won't talk though... I brought you all presents!"

She placed a pocketwatch on John's then blue booties on Danny's. She placed the crown on the tombstone and killed each. She smiled and got up heading towards the house. Edward followed her slowly, sadness over whelming him.

He understood it all now. Why Kirimi was always protective of her brother was because she had lost one along with her mother. There death dates where the same. And her father was an alchemist that tried to bring them back. It all made sense. And all he wanted to do was cry.

...

That night he laid on his bed unable to sleep. But when he heard yelling he jumped up and ran towards the noices.

"No! Brandon, we aren't dating anymore! You cannot just break in and just demand sex with your ex!" Abigale huffed. "You're drunk, leave."

"Not without you, sexy." he slurred.

"Get the Hell out!"

"No!"

Edward came in right when the guy, Bradon was kissing her forcefully and was working on getting her clothes off. Edward watched in horror as Pride spoke to him.

"_Kill him, He;s trying to harm Abigale. Kill him. He wants to harm this family. Kill him. End his life. Now."_

Edward replied with a strong mental no. He was about to interfere when he heard something that shocked and took him over the edge.

"Don't worry about Kimi. I'll have fun with her too."

Edward didn't know what happened next. One minute he was standing in the hallway observing and the next he was in front of a very grusome sight. Brandon's body no longer looked like a body. Blood was everywhere. A frightened looking Abigale was sitting on the pourch with wide eyes.

"I think I should leave now." he said.

"I think that would be best." she whispered. "Goodbye, Jerry."

"Tell Kimi that she's doing a good job of protecting everyone." he said. As he left he heard her breaking down in tears. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Kayla stared at out of the window for a long time. She couldn't believe he was gone. He was the unbeatable Edward Elric. Nohing could bring him down.<p>

"Kayla, can I ask you something?" Al said as he sat down next to her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Sure, Al. What is it?" she asked with a forced smile.

"Well, I..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! Poor Ed :'(<br>Hmm... wonder what Al wanted to talk about. Hm...**

**All will be answered next time!**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What if Trisha didn't die? What if Alphonse had the same illness? What would Edward do?**

* * *

><p>Kayla stood in the darkness. She could hear someone calling her name, yelling, screaming. It was in pain. She ran towards the voice adn couldn't believe what she saw.<p>

There stood Alphonse, a knife to his neck. A shadow stood behind him, holding the knife. She wanted to say something, stop it before it happened but she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. Move, breath, talk, she couldn't do any of those.

"Well, are just going to stand there?" the shadow asked, breaking whatever spell she was in.

"...Stop that. Please don't hurt him." she pleaded. She placed a hand over her chest. "It hurts."

"Why? You're just a puppet, why do you care? You have no heart, it shouldn't hurt nor should it care about this human."

"St-stop it! Leave him alone." Her chest kept burning.

"Puppet, you should stop talking." it said.

"Why?"

"The more you speak to me, the more I know about where you are. Risembool, is it not?" it asked.

"H-how did you know that?" she asked.

"I just said why." he growled and slit Alphonse's throat, dropping him to the floor. "Guess what?"

"Alphonse!" she screeched and moved towards him only to have the shadow go right in front of her. "Y-you monster!"

It smirked and came into the light. "Am I? I'm coming for you next."

Her eyes widened. "E-Edward?"

"Bingo!" he smiled and swung his blade. She screamed.

Kayla shot up from her bed, clutching her chest. She looked down and tore off her shirt. Her birthmark over her heart was glowing bright red. Kayla watched it until it stopped. Once it did she put her shirt back on and cried.

* * *

><p>Edward shot up from the floor. He wanted to scream but restrained. That dream... He had it every night. It haunted him and reminded him why he couldn't go back. He was a monster. He could kill innocent people. If he were to go home he would lose what little control he had and then kill the people he loved, his family.<p>

"Damnit!" he punched then ground. He looked at his fist. It made a deep creator.

"_Why don't you just go back with the other Homunculi? Make it easier for you. They are the only ones who'll some what except you. You should let me take control._" Pride said.

"Hell no." Edward growled. "This my body. I have full control. Always."

"_Even when you killed that man?_"

Edward flinched. "Shut up!"

"_I'll never 'shut up,' as you as it. I won't. Not until I have this body for my own._"

Edward growled and ran. Where? He had no idea. As long as he was far away from Central and Risembool, he was content. He would run to the end of the Earth if that's what it took. He must go far away from here.

* * *

><p>"Alphonse." Kayla came into his room with tears in her green eyes.<p>

"Kayla? What's wrong?"

"Trisha, she's... she's..." she broke down. "She's dead."

Alphonse's eyes widened. "No... DAMIT!"


	7. Chapter 7

**What if Trisha didn't die? What if Alphonse had the same illness? What would Edward do?**

* * *

><p>Alphonse and Kayla got off the train. It had been a week since his mother's death. It killed him inside. He had so little left now. He had only Kayla, Winry, and Pinako. These three people were his only reason for living. Without them, he'd have nothing to live for. He wouldn't kill himself of course not. He would just be very, very reckless then he is now. Kayla did think that was possible though. This was the craziest idea he had heard him say.<p>

Kayla sighed. "I can't believe you're doing this. You could kill yourself."

Alphonse sighed. She had been saying the same thing ever since he told her his idea, the night before Trisha's death. He knew she was worried and scared for him but it was starting to get on his nerves.

"I won't. I have to do this. What if we run out of money? Then what?" Alphonse questioned. Kayla turned to the look at the ground in silence.

"I just... I just don't want you to-"

"We're here." Alphonse said.

"Eh? Really?" Kayla looked up at the huge building.

"Central City's Military Head Quarters." they said in unison.

Alphonse was the first to move. Kayla followed him into the building and down the corridors. She moved closer to him. It wasn't an act of fear. Not at all. It was more like her trying to protect him. She thought of him as a brother. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt.

Alphonse stopped in front of a large door. He looked over at Kayla who had a hard, determined look on her face. She looked over at him and nodded. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A muffled come in was heard and he opened the doors.

A man was sitting at his desk. His hair was a bit messy and dark circles were forming under his eyes. He was doing paperwork and didn't bother to look up. A woman was standing next to him, looking shocked as she stared at the two.

"What is it?" the man grumbled.

"I need to continue my brother's research." Alphonse said.

The man halted. His head snapped up and stared at Al wide eyed.

"Alphonse Elric?"

"Yes, Colonel Mustang. I need to do this. Can you help me like you did with brother?"

Colonel Mustang looked down. "No."

"What? But-"

"Excuse me, mister Mustang, but we did not come all the way over here to get rejected. I may not be completely on board for this idea but I know we need to do this. And I'll be damned if we don't get our way!" Kayla said.

"Who are you?"

"Kayla Torre. I believe you know who my Grandpa is."

"Torre... Torre... Tor-" his eyes widened. "General Jordan Torre?"

Kayla nodded. "He worked here for a long time. I have connections to get in the military. It shouldn't be that big of a problem for me. He won't have a problem either, since he is the brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist. I know that you want to get ahead in the world. It's written all over you. Now, do you want to be the man who discover another prodigy and get closer to your goal, or are you going to let some one else have that honor?"

Roy gritted his teeth. "You sure are determined. Intelligent as well. But you make stupid decisions. You are only a child. What do you know about being a soldier? About battle? Why do you want to join as well?"

Kayla stared at him. She stood tall and strong as she spoke. Her words never faltered or gave away any sign of uncertainty or any reason for them to think she was lying.

"I am know that I am young. I know that I may have never been in battle and I know that if it suddenly broke out I would most likely die. But, I am not stupid. I'm not diving into this without knowing what could happen. I have a a strong sense of honor and duty, which is why I'd be a great soldier. I am not afraid of battle because I am not afraid to die. I do not fear death because I have something to die for. Something to protect. I am strong, even if I am a girl. I will do whatever it takes to help Alphonse. that is a guarantee."

They all stared at her in wonder and admiration. Roy stared at her in silence before smirking for the first time in weeks.

"You've got guts, kid. I guess Ill try to help you out. But how are you going to get Alphonse in? He's got an illness and he isn't as skilled as Edward.

Alphonse and Kayla shared a glance before cockily smirking back a him.

"Leave that to us." Alphonse said.

* * *

><p>Edward groaned. He had been walking for weeks to no end. He didn't know how much longer he could last. Pride wouldn't shut up and it was driving him mad. He almost wanted to shoot his brains out and just get it over with.<p>

"Hey, did you hear about what happened in Central? Another State Alchemist prodigy! It's amazing! All he has to do is clap, and it's there! No transmutation circle!" A random citizen of that town said.

"Oh really? Like the Fullmetal boy? Edward Elric?"

"Yeah! And get this; it's Alphonse Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist's brother!"

Edward's blood ran cold. He stopped moving and listened to the conversation.

"Wow! What's his code name?"

"The Crimson Requital Alchemist."

Edward immediately ran back towards Central City.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that we're getting to the good part the chapters will start to get longer, staring with the next one.<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
